Vodka and Ice
by Eternal-Epitaph
Summary: Vodka and Ice is about a intense twisted romance between Noctis Caelum and Lightning Farron. Both are enemies but Quickly become more then enemies
1. Chapter 1 - First Drink

Vodka and Ice ||part 1|| First Drink

**Warning: Very Detailed Smut, Strong Language and lots of Liquor  
- **

Sector seven guardian corps –guard duty, a shift she took every day, optional but better then dealing with new immature recruits. Six hours the usual, nine was today. Six would kill a person nine would make one call in sick. It was raining –the rainy season, street lights turned on as day became night. She walked the usual route home, down the street a few turns; which one was on Gran' and Peck. Her hands placed in her jacket pockets shrugging her shoulders up at an attempted to stay warm. Standing at the light —watching the cars pass. Waiting as it drizzled and the wind blew lightly; taking a right on Gran' and Peck instead the usual left she walked into the nearest building. Music played lightly the place nearly empty. Lights dimmed to a low as small talk was barely heard. The sound of the pool table being played in the back clearly heard. The pinkette took a seat in the middle of the bar, resting her left arm on the table –nails tapped against the surface waiting on the bartender.

"What Can I get you, Light; the usual?" The blackette asked; who wore a black leather top, long hair, and brown eyes that could barely be made out in the light, a red ribbon wrapped around her left arm in a clearly messed up bow. Lightning shook her head lightly, "Vodka on the rocks." The bartender nodded turning for a second then sliding Lightning a glass "rough day Light". She flicked her wrist as a sign of gratitude as she picked up the glass and swirled her wrist in a circular motion causing the liquor in the glass to spin around before pressing her lips around the rim of the glass she tossed a cherry or two in the cup and swirled it one last time; sipping the vodka slowly. "Ya" she answered quickly; a bell rung and the wind blew in the now opened door of the bar. Three men came through it, two young soldiers no older than twenty-three and a young man in black no older than twenty. Her eyes followed them across the room as they sat on the stools in the corner. An elbow on the table, her hand rest in front of her lips nearly touching. She held the glass in her hands, tapping the glass with her nail. She turned her attention back to the jar of cherries that sat in front of her. She was to order another around when the man in black had taken a seat next to her, his presence clearly known.

"Caelum"

"Farron"

Quick exchange of words; tension between the two very noticeable. "Let me buy you around" the young man said with the smallest of a smile as his elbow rested on the table and his check upon his hand leaning slightly as he waved at the bartender. "What around of Shirley Temples?" She snapped quickly at him. Picking up the glass once more she downed the rest of the liquor, just as the bartender came over. Moving from her seat and changing the song; "Tifa get me another round make it a double and get squirt here a Shirley Temple." Now pinned to the wall she looked up to the males eyes who pinned her. "Who you calling Squirt, Pinkie" He huffed being a few inches taller than her, he looking down at her, his eyes flashing a red then stabled at blue. "You" she growled attempting to break free from his grip –failing.

He released her and picked up the glass, gulping down the soda as he sat once more. "Watch it princie boy" with a huff she down her liquor sitting again. A cherry left in the glass, taking it by the stem she sucked it dry as she finished it off –spitting out the stem it remained in the liquor less glass of ice, tied in a bow. He snarled once "ditto", she took the second glass and dropped a cherry in it –a swirl or two, then a chug. Gil rolled on the table as she stood up. She covered her mouth –hiccups every now and then. "Goodnight Tifa."Walking out the door –raining harder than before. The young man stood and followed her out. Grabbing her wrist he stopped her, standing in the rain as they soon became drenched "Let me take you home, you'll get sick walking." Lightning pulled her arm away from him quickly, "I…got it. I can walk perfectly fine" She started walking again, hands in pockets and shrugging her shoulders up once more. Appearing in front of her, stopping she looked up at him.

"Noctis, I'll be fine"

"What if you get hurt"

"I won't" She growled

"I'll feel better if you let me take you, that way I know your safe"

"Fine"

"Really, just like that?"

"No, it's just I might be drunk"

Noctis nodded and lead her to the black car parked in front of the bar. Helping her in the back he followed in after her. The driver looked through the mirror to see the prince and Light. "—Ignis, take us to Lightning's" He requested as the car turned on and drove off taking the necessary left on Gran' and Peck. Taking only about twenty minute, they drove up to Lightning's place. Placing her arm around his shoulder, Noctis stepped out of the car and up to Lightning's door. "Where's your key" He said looking at her. Suddenly she pulled away from him, "I'm not that drunk" She snarled pulling keys out of her pocket and unlocking her door. She stepped in the house and Noctis followed behind her. "Alright then I guess—"Her lips pressed against his, the taste of vodka on her lips. Her grip on his collar loosens when he kisses her back wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Light—"

He was slammed against the wall in the semi-dark room, the moonlight came through the slide doors of the balcony in the living room; the kiss became rough, deep and passionate. He turned her around so she was in his position. His lips meeting her neck, her fingers clumsily running across the buttons of his jacket, attempting to remove, every single piece clothing he wore. His hands running down her hips, his jacket came off. She was pushed up against the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her head tilted to the side revealing more of her neck, he gave her small bits and licked her neck. Hands climbing up her body, quickly taking her jacket off; buttons hit the ground as he pulls her jacket off. Later tossed to the side, his hands ran under her shirt feeling her warm body on his cold hands.

Her lips touched his, sucking on his bottom lip as she tugged on it. His hands grabbed her breast, thumbs trailed across her nipple slowly in a circular motion. She bit down on his lip; she wasn't going to please him with a moan. Her hands to his waist, she pulled him closer; attempting to please that burning sensation between her legs. Hips pressed against each other, she could feel his erection in threw his pants on her. His belt unbuckled, next his zipper but before she could get it down he placed a hand under her chin kissing her.

She looked into his eyes, filled with lust. She ran her hands under his shirt, pulling it off. His hand slid under her skirt teasing that little pink bud between her legs and holding her down as she bucks into him. She was completely trapped; he slipped off her bra, tracing his tongue around her nipples. She attempts to hold in her moans letting out small beautiful sighs. She couldn't take it her hands worked his way to his pants once more; she couldn't take this burning any more. He grabbed her arms, she growled at him. She needs this, but he refused to let her go without his command. This frustrated her as she managed to pull away from him causing him to fall back. She slide down the wall and crawled over to him.

Her hand runs all the way up his leg, over that pleading erection. Going to his lips, kissing them so roughly that he's becoming winded. She reaches down; finally, feeling it makes is so erotic that she bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Her hand slips around his cock momentarily, working it up and down a few times before changing her mind, pulled down his pants followed by his boxers. He swallows, Lightning grins in triumph, completely ignoring the burning of her own needs. Reveling the knowledge that she about to breaking him in two minutes when it took him was in nearly three times as long.  
She leaned in and licked his ear "Trembling now are you?" Her fingers trailed across his chest and down to the erection.

"gah…"

She smirked as her fingers game to a pause "Too much for you" she giggled as she kissed his lips softly then his neck going lower after each kiss.

"Light!" he yelled out causing her to shake with excitement. Sliding his pants off easily boxers following quickly behind; she slide down licking his stomach followed by his cock taking it in her mouth slowly. Thick and pulsing with so much blood flow. His hand hovers right above her head; she slams it back to his side, locking it there for good measure. She licks along the shaft and cups his balls in her hand as she messaged them. He grinded his teeth, refusing to be toyed with for much longer; he quickly pulled her up and pinned her to the ground.

"My turn" he whispered licking her neck. The way the moonlight hit them, with such beauty as they caused her lustful eyes to sparkle. He gently kissed her nipple as his hands threw off her skirt somewhere. His thumb gently caresses her clit and suddenly Lightning went numb from pleasure, whispered his name so lightly, much to his approval. His tongue soon replaced his them, one hand and gliding two fingers deep inside her as the other slide off her panties. Lightning's hands ran through his hair. He added another finger and pressed up on that rough patch of skin just inside those pretty pink lips.

"Noctis…" his name gently slid off her porcelain lips.

He kissed her lips as he moved away from her for a moment. Taking his pants in his hand, her eyes watched his every movement. His hand inside his pant pocket pulling out a condom. He tore open the small packet; slipped the piece of rubber over his ever growing erection. He leaned over the soldier, looking into her eyes as she looked back. Threw lust, passion showed in those blue crystalline eyes of hers. He leaned over her in awe, paying too much attention to the passion in her eyes.

"You sure about this"

She gave a sly smile turning him over so she was on top of him. "Positive" She replied her fingers slowly wrapping around his dick; sliding her-self slowly onto him until he's all the way inside her. She closes her eyes tight with a satisfied moan. Noctis placed his hands on her waist with slow thrusts. She started to roll her hips; his thrusts soon became timed to match her movement. Lightning placed her hands on his lower chest for support. She leaned down to him, kissing again. He reaches up to play with her breasts; He reached for her clit, rubbing the little bud and receiving a small gasp. Noctis flipped her over; thrusting deeper and harder, legs instantly wrapped around him. Lightning's moans became closer and closer together, He continued to massage her clit he wanted to hear here her scream his name.

"Ahh…Noctis!" She yelled out before climaxing.

She shook and pulsed with pleasure from head to toe. Her limbs were completely locked around him not being able to unlock. Her whole body was covered with the sweat; she finally caught her breath, cupping his cheeks she pulled him into a kiss. As he pulled away she licked her lips. His brow rose as he then found his self-tackled on the hard floor. "We're not done"


	2. Chapter 2 - Confession

Sun shined as bright as a silver dollar, walls painted white changing a shade of yellow as the sun crept up into the window through the black fabric hung against the wall. Soft inhaling, exhaling, a groan that came from the snow white fluffy blanket as the sun glared in the blue crystalline eyes. Narrowing to a low; feeling heavy and exhausted from the night. The goddess moaned lightly removing the blanket from her face. Pink strains of hair hung over her jeweled eyes. "Claire!" her ears seemed to wake to the yelling that rung from the living room to her ears. "Mmm…." She turned her attention toward the open door of the bedroom. Creeking against the wood floor light footsteps grew closer; she clutched the blanket tight against her naked body. "Light!" a younger pinkette stood in the door way to see her sister sitting up in bed. A thud and several light taps against the wood floor now sat a pile of clothes. The younger glared at her sister and huffed before walking back into the living room. The pinkette let out a sigh of relief. There was a small shift in the bed, a cold hand rubbed against her thigh. She turned her attention now on the moving lump on her bed "Caelum…" She growled. "Mmm…good morning to you too" the voice low but obviously well rested, his hand continued rubbing up and down her thigh going higher up in each stroke. She closed her eyes as a sigh expelled from her lips "Get your paws off me" she quickly stated as his hand slide down her thigh once more. Blue ocean eyes peeked through black strains of hair nearly covering his face; he gave a gentle smile. "That's not what you were saying last night" he said gently in a low but still very audible tone. "Shut up" she replied quickly, now easily angered and completely different then the night before. He said nothing just looked at her dazed at her beauty. Looking at her seemed to alleviate all the distractions that kept him closed off from the rest of the world. His hand now ran up and down her porcelain skin tracing his finger across her spine and up across her shoulders blades so moderately. Her eyes closed and her breath became the wind for a second before she became dissident toward him "its 12:30 don't you have some where to be" His hand stopped as the moment became perplexing, one emotion to another; which was expected with her. He shrugged it off "It's Saturday" the blackette sat up looking at her, eyes filled with concern; though he did not dare touch her or try and comfort her. "Get dressed and leave" she said quickly as her feet hit the ground black fabric following, her skin concealed by the blanket. Dragged across the floor toward the hole in the wall; holding clothing with very little color. His lips smacked against each other only to nod slightly, watching the soldier take a pile of clothing into the bathroom. Arms toward the ceiling he stretched facing the ocean view window. He pulled his arms back stretching once more, a yawn; feet placed firmly on the floor, his hands placed gently on his knees. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as his hands slide down his thighs to his knees; exhaling and opening his eyes once more. He stood up and stretched, her turned his head slightly blue eyes widened at the sight of the younger who had passed by. Quickly grabbing a pillow and covering his self he turned bright red from head to toe, quiet embarrassed. Serah herself was red, placing her hand to the side of her face and looking away "Uh..I" She stuttered and walked backwards into the living room once more. "Oh shit" Noctis said as he quickly put on his clothes and walked out of the room looking for the pinkette to apologize.

Lightning came out of the shower wearing a short sleeved unbuttoned short sleeved shirt, revealing her black sports bra and belly ring, with that gray sweat pants and white moogle slippers. Turning toward the table, not yet set; looking back at the clock resting on the table. 'Click, Click' seemed to go faster and faster within each second, though it wasn't. Drips fell from her strains of hair; being improvident she let them fall to the wood floor. Mumbles from the kitchen must have been Snow and Serah; walking into the kitchen as the mumbles snapped her from her daze. "Serah, I-I…" her eyes traced the males figure; Black, black and more black, her teeth grinned together "Caelum…" He was at the stove! –cooking? Serah was next to him watching and conversing "Hey Light!" Serah smiled at the older. "Noctis was just showing me a way to cook this food for you" Lightning looked at Serah, Noctis and then the pan. "You realize this is meat, right?" she questioned. Though looking exactly like grilled chicken sitting in its own seasoning, smelling exactly like it as well. "It may look like that and smell exactly like it but it isn't" Noctis said with the smallest smile as he squeezed lemon into the pan as it sizzled. The smell rose from the pan to their noses, such a savory smell that made even lightning drool. "I hate tofu" Lightning quickly said trying to hid that fact that his food smelled very appetizing in fact it was the best smell she'd ever smelt since completely giving up meat. Noctis shrugged "Be my guest then you don't have to eat it, but it's actually way better then you'd think." He turned stepping away, toward the counter where he placed lettuce, tomato, spinach, carrots, unions, and croutons with a dash of lemon juice. Serah watched; Lightning looked at him for a moment. The smell crept up on her as she looked at the pan. She huffed so lightly it was inaudible to the others, looking at them then to the pan once more. She reached her hand into the pan slowly pulling out a piece of food, quickly nearly dropping the piece she placed it in on her tongue letting the juices cover every taste bud savoring it; she slowly chewed the piece that made her eyes light up and only crave for more. Noctis smiled now standing behind her "good isn't it?" Rolling her eyes she walked over the cabinets saying nothing. Pulling out plates and silverware; she set that table. Serah laughed lightly at the interaction between the two. As the table was not set, Noctis finished cooking placing the bowl of salad in the middle of the table next to the bowl of tofu flavored chicken, he walked over to the blender and placed the red liquid into a jar. He took his seat placing the jar on the table. "Well enjoy" he said everything was freshly made even the strawberry lemonade that sat in its pitcher. The salad was made differently than light was used to, with strawberries and raspberries inside, chicken on the side even fresh raspberry dressing for the salad was something different. Silver clanked against the glass plates as it grew silent no words coming from either end of the table, suddenly it's stopped and the only one eating was the chef himself. "Wow" Serah said as the flavors of every single ingredient clashed together so perfectly. "This is amazing even better than my own cooking Noctis!" Lightning huffed with amusement, she found it funny how a great cook like Serah could be out beaten by a spoiled prince "Your giving it to much praise, Serah; your cooking is far greater" Serah eyed the soldier, she knew because they are in fact related that it was expected of her to say such things "Oh no but it isn't, Claire; he used such fresh ingredients" Noctis chuckled at Serah's words as he ate simple shaking his head in disagreement "I say Serah you are an amazing cook start using fresh ingredients and you could open your own successful restaurant" Serah smiled as the table grew silent once more, just the sound of glasses hitting against the table, and silverware hitting plates every so often. 'tick, tick' there it was again the sound of silent so quiet she could her count the seconds from the clock. '1….2…3….4…5,6" Faster within each tick.

Lightning rose from her seat, taking her plate along with Noctis' to the sink "Thanks, that was great" Serah said also getting up and placing the dishes in the sink as Lightning washed them. "I shall be on my way" Noctis finally said as he helped clean the kitchen. Lightning finished the dishes and turned to him before walking out into the living, the others following behind her "Thanks" Lightning finally said walking him to the door. They both now stood outside with the rain the seemed to just start. He stood there, little said; rain poured—the sound left undisturbed. "Don't ever talk about it?" He broke the undisturbed rainfall. Lightning simple nodded, waiting outside for his ride with him. "Never" her lips parted to form more words, only letting out a small breath clearly visible in the cold. He let out a small breath also visible. Silence filled the air once more; she walked closer to him the cold getting to her. "I" She said lightly "I am going inside" The prince turned looking at the streets then the soldier; so close they nearly touched. His cold hands pressed against her warms skin, only to pull her closer so there hips touched, his forehead against hers "Don't go" he whispered. Looking up at him her lips slid across his "It's cold" the words seemed to form gently as his lips pressed against hers. Parting his lips as he kissed her; the kiss became passionate and warm in the cold air. She bit on his lower lip as he sucked on her top. Hotter, hands placed on his head; he cupped her cheeks. "mmmm.." she moaned lightly in the passionate kiss . His hands slid down her waist pressing her body back against the wall. 'beep, beep' the honking of a horn caused him to pull away slowly his lips slid across hers gently as he whispered "My ride is here" She didn't frown nor smile as she whispered "See you around Caelum" His hands slid off her persona as he turned, placing his hands in his pocket he started to walk "I love you" he whispered so softly it was inaudible to her. She watched as he walked in the rain to the black car. Her lips moved trying to form words quit enough so he couldn't hear, but he froze in the rain as her words rang in his ear. "I love you"


	3. Chapter 3 - Meanie Miss Farron

Time passed, days became shorter, nights became longer. A lifeless home became lonesome. Morning grew, silence broke with the locks of the door rattling. Wind blew in from the open door, heavy boots hit against wooded floor leading into the galley. The lingering aroma of the strawberry scent syrup filled the cook room. Sun glared through the window pressing against porcelain skin. Gloved digits tightened around the cold handle of the refrigerator. A cold breeze brushed through pink strands of curled hair from the open cooler. Clanks of glass gently tapping against one another became audible with the swing of the door.

"Claire"

A soft echo from the common room led to the atmosphere of the kitchen. Delicate sound, tone gentle and kind rang a familiar ring in the soldier's ear. Eyes of crystal peeked around the horizon of the black refrigerator door. Locked on to another, blocking the sun from the door way. A different tone then before cold and distant as the words slide of her lips.

"Breakfast is on the table"

A creek from the fridge door cut through the tense atmospheric air only to have the pressure increase. Digits wrapped around the neck of a small milk jar. The days freshest milk always ready for the morning breakfast slid into a clear glass resting on the island. The stern soldier took her place at the table setting both the jug and glass against the marbled top.

"Thank you"

The only two words muttered from the fine lines of rose tinted lips. Nothing but the silverware gently tapping, cutting through strawberry syrup covered berries resting on top of the stacks of fluffed pancakes. The tension between the two was felt in the air it made the silence feel frighting and angry. The younger remained quiet letting the other enjoy some of the meal for a moment. A gently push forward brought the sister to an upright passion Slowly her foot steps cut through the silence echoing the end of the table across from her elder. A halt came from the up roar of foot steps. The table shook and glasses hitting one another rang bringing the silence to a stand still. The dairy milk set in the glass shook violently in its holder before spilling, sliding against the hard surface. The warrior watched the substance slide across the the table before cerulean eyes looked up at the pinkette whom had slammed her hands down against the table.

"Damn it Claire, Do you honestly believe I'm that stupid!"

Strawberry blonde sitting at the table slowly put down the four pronged silverware against the table, folded her appendages across her chest and sat up straight leaning her back against the back of the chair. Nothing escaped the fin lips of the elder Farron, she waited for her sister to finish her angered words. Obviously staying silent would help her situation more then interrupting

"I've known about you and the Prince since day one. How long are you going to walk around like its nothing"

The goddess like soldier gave a rather un-amused look as her lips parted to form words but Serah continued on.

"You come home at late hours of the day and you hardly ever talk to me anymore! You're being closed off and secretive, this is cocoon all over again!"

Serah took a breath letting her anger die down expecting Lightning to say something, anything at all. She simply pulled herself from the table, tossing what was left of her breakfast in the trash. Serah's eyes lowered watching her now cleaning the spilled milk. She managed to stay quit when starting her morning coffee.

"I don't have to explain, Serah"

Her tone was clam emotionless and steady, like the words of her other not even making a crack in the stone heart of emotions. The pink haired pony tailed young women exhaled quickly. She had only prepared for the elder to yell back to make some kind of defiance against the others accusations against her. Her calm manner shocker her, only made the anger through out her intense. Eyes shut as her head turned away before glancing back at her sister leaning against the counter.

"I know about that night, are you pregnant Claire?"

She asked the question confidently keeping her cerulean hues locked on the soldier. She watched her facial expression change completely it was more a face of disgust then with anger at all. Her brows narrows and the corner of her lip tugged forward angrily A quick exhale from her lips made a 'tch' sound her nostrils flared with a huff.

"I'm not pregnant Serah!" She yelled out "If I was I'd probably be showing already , that was months ago."

Strands of hair became out of place as her head shook, anger suddenly disappeared in the atmosphere. Pushing herself from supporting herself from the counter, her gloved fingers wrapped around the handle of the coffee pot tilting it over to he brown black liquid slid into the steel cup. Her crystal orbs rolled in her head as the cap snapped on.

"Its nothing, I have late shifts that's why I come home as late as I do. I know, I'm not suppose to have anything to do with Caelum. That night, it wont happen ever again."

Taking the cup in her hand, she left the room into the next. No reply from Serah, only the foot steps of her following her sibling into the living facility. She leaned back, pressing her back against the near by wall. The stern soldier sat on the arm of the couch blacking the cup of hot liquid on the table, the buckles of heavy boots clanked together as the leather tightened around the soldiers calves.

"If the Guardian Corps or even king Caelum find out about you and the prince, Light do you know what could happen. You could lose your job or something worse."

The angered Farron became more concerned then angry at all. She walked up to her sister and looked at her with caring eyes. Almost worried her voice became still and soft once more like it once had been.

"You say you will be fine but you aren't. No more Caelum, Light"

"Alright"

Attaching her holster to the belt on her uniform, the blade still resting in it. Her fingers fiddled with the gear on her shoulder, the three lights still glowing its natural yellow. A sigh escaped her fine lips as her hand wrapped around the knob of the door, unlocking it quickly. The door remained opened letting in he cool sea salted air.

"Claire, I'm not trying to interfere in your love life, I just"

Her hand wrapped around the triceps of the soldier, keeping her back. Preventing any movement of the strawberry blonde. She let out a quick concerned sigh before the warrior pulled away from her sister stepping out of their home. She growled aggressively as she spoke.

"I'm not in love! He's just a guy...I can care only for you because you're my sister noting else matters Serah...I never said I loved him, I never told him I loved him. Just stay out of it Serah!"

Serah jumped at the words that suddenly escaped Lightning's lips, the feeling burst out of no where even though some of them weren't necessarily true. Another sigh came from Serah's lips she tried to form words to say something, give some sort of apology to the elder but she couldn't.

"I.."

She was quickly cut off by lightning.

"I'm late for work."

**Authors Note: **

_**Sorry it's taking forever to update I actually have three more chapters written on paper it just needs to be rewritten then typed up. Somethings are miss spelled due to typing this up quickly at school I have no time to edit but I did my best thanks and leave any suggestions for following chapters it helps**_


End file.
